Dentiny is Forever
by Cat Paws
Summary: Two souls are locked in a never ending struggle with an evil force that wont stop. These two souls are apart of the Ronin Warriors. This is really wierd, and could take place after my other story, Eternal Light
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing but the twisted story belongs to me

Disclaimer: Nothing but the twisted story belongs to me.

Notes are at the very end of the story if you would like to know.

**Destiny is Forever**

Chapter 1

By: Cat Paws

The very sight of her disgusts me. I am repulsed by the mere thought of her. How can someone be so degrading to me?

The others don't seem to mind her; in fact they down right adore her. How can they tolerate such a foul creature as she? She, who reeks of putrid scum that could kill a man. Are they that blind to her toxicity?

I shut my eyes and my thoughts. I turn my head away to face the window, my escape. There is a conversation that goes on around me, but I do not pay attention. The hob-gobble that they talk of means nothing to me. I want out. I must get out, get away, from her.

"Excuse me," I say and leave the room. I cannot hide the coldness in my voice; try as I might. I manage to stop the conversation long enough for my escape to be noticed by her.

I make it outside, into the fresh air and warm evening sun. Nature always has a way of calming me down. It sets me free from my dark thoughts that seem to make their way into my consciousness. 

I walk deep into the forest and stop in no particular spot. There comes a gentle breeze that rustles the surrounding vegetation and my hair. The breeze is so claming and relaxing that I drop to the ground and lie there, letting it wash over me. The sun's remaining rays wrap themselves around me and do their magic; caressing me to peace, tranquility. The soft grass provides a cushioning for my now exhausted body.

All afternoon, I have been on guard, my senses open to her every move no matter how it disgusts me. She had slithered her way into our lives only this afternoon, yet she managed to tear us apart. Us, the inseparable team. Are we that inseparable? I wonder...?

I must put these thoughts out of my head if I am to survive our encounter. I must be focused, calm, cool, and unwavering. She approaches and I am reflecting on nonsense. I have a lot to learn.

Her descent chills me to the bone and her stench fills my every pore. If only I had armor that could block her infectious scent.

She is here. I don't attempt to get up. Why should I show her any respect? Night has fallen, how appropriate for what will happen.

"Enchantress, why have you come?" I ask from the ground. My voice reflects me feelings towards her, angry and annoyed.

"You know why I have come. You invited me." Her tone of voice, meant to seduce and mesmerize, only makes me laugh. I feel her pull back in surprise to this reaction. I roll over and continue to laugh. Tears come to my eyes as I gather my composure and sit up.

I smile as I see her expression. It is a mix of exasperation, amazement, and... a little anger? I smile wider and say, "Now Enchantress, you know your charms don't work on me, so please stop wasting them. Save them for your other chumps, okay."

"As you wish." That intoxicating stench slowly drifts away. "All though, why should I make you comfortable?" She asks, crossing her arms. She is silhouetted by a silvery light that does not come from the moon. This light makes her every feature more beautiful. Her slender form, her seductive eyes, her porcelain skin, her silky black hair. Beautiful, so very beautiful. Only an illusion.

I stand and say with a smile, "Because I asked you. I'm only thinking of your best interests. You know you don't have to dress up for me." Once I had said that, before me stood a not so attractive creature, though still beautiful in her own right.

"Now, why have you come? I know I did not call you." I had to get back to business. Her being here can only mean the worst, if not for this world then for me.

"True, you did not call me. But..." Her voice, a little raspier now, trails off. She wants to unnerve me, make me drop my guard. I cross my arms and tilt my head sideways. Her delaying does not impress me.

She walks towards me and places a hand on my cheek. "Your eyes, they are so cold, like ice. Is it because of me that they are like this? Such a shame." I pull away, annoyed again. Hard to believe, but for a moment I was enjoying our meeting. Now, she reminds me of why she has come.

"See, you do know why I'm here, don't you?" I must admit, I was a little surprised at her remark. True, I did realize why she was here, but for her to know. It must have shown in my eyes. Damn demon eyes. They can't hide everything from another.

"So what are you going to do? Show my friends what I really am? It's not like they don't already know."

"But do they know the whole story? I can tell them for you. They truly do love me, I must admit." She smiles at this as she reflects on those memories of things that happened not so long ago.

"You can't tell them, because I am the only one who knows." A false confidence begins to build in me.

"But I can show them!" A flash of light blinds my eyes and I can smell smoke. There is a strange sensation all over my body. My eyes are not working right, but I can feel her smile, her triumph over me.

Now it is her turn to laugh. "Your friends should be coming to investigate the flash. Have fun explaining yourself to them. That is, if they listen. They maybe too afraid and attack you instead. Too-da-loo."

I am now able to focus my eyes and I see what she has done. Placed upon me is a shell in the shape of my dark armor. My hands are like claws and I can feel my fangs.

This 'shell' that she placed on me is an imitation of the form given to me by my father, my real father. The memories of my first and last encounter with him invade my mind.

"Witch, what will this prove? That your parlor tricks work? Come and take this off of me," I say, not too enthusiastically.

"No. I have to go now. Bye..."

"Wait! Enchantress." She never did have the patience needed to see a job all the way through. Well, no matter what she may think, I'm not ready just yet to show myself to my friends.

"SAGE!!" I glance in the direction the voice came. I smile and close my eyes. I focus my thoughts and can feel her trick vanish. Only a trick, nothing to worry about, just a reminder. A reminder that there will always be people, creatures that will try to mess with me. They don't understand my choice. They never will.

"Sage?" I open my eyes to find a friendly, but worried face staring at me. "Are you okay?" My dear friend Cye asks me in a gentle voice.

I can't help but to smile as I say, "Yes. I will be fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little surreal here. Are you aware that you're glowing?" I look at him a little puzzled. Perhaps he can't see the light blue glow around himself. Even so, I foolishly ask, "Aren't we all?"

"Um, not that I know of."

"Oh."

"We should head back to the house. The others are anxiously awaiting my report on what the flash was. By the way, what was it?" He starts a conversation that I can't help but to not pay attention. All though, I did know what he was talking about, I just didn't feel like answering, but I should. They do deserve an explanation. After all, they, we, are the Ronin Warriors.

Just then, a strange yet not so unexpected thought crosses my mind. _Cye, my friend, you're next aren't you?,_ I think as I watch his approach to the house before me. _You are, aren't you? _

He suddenly stops and looks at me with the most puzzled expression on his face. "Did you just say something?" He asks, bewilderment in his voice.

I look down as though laughing at some inside joke. In a sense, I guess I am. How would one explain to another what awaits them? Such a dilemma. I will definitely have to speak with Cye, but not now anyway.

I look at him as he waits for my answer. I almost ask him to turn down his aura of light blue, but that would only confuse him more. Instead, I shrug my shoulders and simply say, "Must be hearing things." This statement is not that far from the truth, after all.

"Yeah, must be," He says rather quietly. I walk past him and glance at him from the corner of my eye as he starts to follow. I can't help but to feel happy and a bit sad that I'm not the only one to have to face this. Though why it has to be Cye, out of the others, makes me wonder what is in store for us.

Then, logic takes over as I come to some half way decent conclusion. I look back at him, now almost by my side and think, _It's all up to us now, my friend._

He stops and looks at me, again. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You haven't been acting youself."

I look away from him, towards the house. "All in due time. Come on. The others are waiting." I can't imagine what he may be thinking. I will have to explain, but not now. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: Cat Paws

I didn't sleep that much this past night, my mind still trying to wrap itself around what happened. I decide to review the events of the night before, believing that perhaps I had missed something that would explain why he is acting in such a strange way.

Once the light had died down, I found him easily enough. He was just standing there in the forest with his eyes closed, something I don't think he normally does. Then again, with the way he's been acting lately, who knows.

Anyway, we started to head back to the house and I could have sworn I heard him say something. Twice at that. Am I losing it, too? Whatever he has must be catchy.

I look up, feeling the stare of someone's eyes on me. Staring back at me are a pair of pale violet eyes. Eyes that could unnerve anyone, make them quiver in their intense gaze. I look away, feeling like a coward for not facing them as I always do. For some reason, I just can't this time.

He begins to make me even more uncomfortable by just sitting there, watching me. I don't attempt to speak, and he seems to be waiting for something. What could he be waiting for?

For me to break down and run away from him and his watchful gaze? Well he is about to get that much from me. I rise and head for the door to go anywhere to get away from him and his eyes.

"Cye, wait." I stop, placing a hand on the door frame.

"Wait for what?" My voice comes out hard and a little cold. I look back at him and find that he in not as intimidating as a few minutes ago. This catches me by surprise.

"I'm sorry for just know. I was just... amazed, I guess you could say." He truly means this, I can tell. I'm slightly awed by his sudden change in expression and temperament. I, also, start to calm down, my earlier tenseness melting away.

"Amazed at what?" I ask, deciding that perhaps this is as good a time as any to get some answers from him. He gestures, indicating for me to sit. I obey, and slightly indicate for him to continue.

"Hmmm, where do I begin?" I watch as his expression changes. He appears to be in deep thought, his eyes focused on some point on the floor.

"Anywhere would be good." I say, in hopes that it would make it easier on him. I suddenly get the feeling that this is very hard for him. What could be causing this?

I wait patently as he musters up the courage to say something. Finally, he looks up at me, directly into my eyes, and opens his mouth to speak.

Nothing comes out, for he hears the sounds of the others coming closer. He shuts his mouth, looking towards the door. I also look, expecting the guys to come bursting in any minute with their cheery faces ready to make some sort of mischief, some distraction.

"Let's go outside." I glance at Sage, who is already at the door. He turns, waiting for me to follow. His eyes are pleading with me to come, so how can I not?

"Okay." I say quietly and follow. As we go outside, I begin to wonder why we are leaving the other three with basically no explanation. It's as though Sage wants to keep this just between the two of us, strange.

As we leave the house, I can hear my best friend make a loud entrance into the room that we were formally in. The surprise of finding the place empty is also heard as I close the door behind me. _Sorry, buddy, but Sage and I have business to attend to, I think? _

"Sage-"

"Just follow. Explanations will be made soon." We continue in silence to the... lake? Why are we going there? Geez, I hate being left in the dark. He's being so mysterious.

I look around at the foliage, the wind rustling things out of its way, to get my mind off of my frustrations. My eyes follow the swaying of the leaves and branches, not really paying attention to the not as interesting ground.

Suddenly, my foot becomes caught on something and I become fast friends with the ground. I hit it hard and my vision blurs a little. I shake my head to clear it, still dazed from the impact. Serves me right for not watching where I was going.

I feel him help me to stand, then practically carry me the rest of the way. "Are you all right?" my support asks.

"I'll be fine. Just a little dazed is all." I'm placed on the sand at the water's edge.

"Good." Is all the response I get from him. I look back for him and find that his is no where to be seen. "Sage?"

I stand, my eyes searching the trees and bushes. I may not see him, but I know that he is near by. _Why are you playing these games with me? I am not a toy,_ I think angrily.

I almost know that he heard my words, even if they were not spoken out loud. I turn to face the lake, my anger towards him growing. If he were not a friend, he would all ready be dead.

The shimmering of the sun on the water's surface distracts me from my thoughts. The water is so beautiful. The waves slowly flowing in on one another, combining and generating a life of their own.

On the surface of the water, a figure of some sort begins to emerge. This figure is using the sun's reflection on the water to conceal itself. It appears about at the center of the lake and is now turning around until it sees me on the beach. It comes at me with long strides, moving fairly fast.

I call my sub armor instinctively, preparing for battle. My mind is swimming with questions as to what is going on, but I push all that aside, for the moment.

Then, out of no where, a sharp stream of lightning comes from behind me. Another figure rushes past me aiming directly for the other. As the second figure flew past, a warning flashed through my mind.

The two figures met each other half way towards me. Their clash causes a great disturbance in the water and surrounding air, setting off a bizarre light. It is like the meeting of two titans in battle.

I block my eyes from their blaze but continue to watch their battle. A title wave comes my way and I call forth my full armor of the Torrent.

Some how, I manage to deflect the wave with one of my own. I decide to help the second figure battle the first. I dive into the water, where the fight has moved, and swim to them. I take my place beside the creature of lightning to assist him.

Our attacker is one I have never seen before. Nor is my... ally? I figure I should follow the lightning's lead and improvise from there. I can not really make out who the lightning is, but it seems right to be fighting along side him.

"You will not take him!" yells the lightning. Despite my combat abilities and powers in the water, it seems that he is trying to protect me.

"I can take care of myself," I claim, and thrust a blast of current at our attacker. This sends him towards the water depths. My second attack is accompanied by an electric current.

The attacker recovers quickly from the blow, however the electric current seems to have injured him. "You can't protect him, Halo. You're too weak alone." Halo? I look at my battle partner with surprise. I still can not see him clearly. Why is that?

  
"Get out of here, Torrent! I can handle this." A blast from our attacker comes flying at us, at me. I attempt to dodge the attack, but I can't move.

My body no longer wants to obey my commands to move. I begin to black out, the surroundings becoming more blurred then they normally should be. My lungs begin to burn, not for air, but from something else. A piercing scream of anger and agony erupts from somewhere beyond my reach as I fall into darkness.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Cat Paws

I lost him. How could I lose him? How? I sat on a rock, looking at the lake, our battlefield. The waters and surrounding life appear to be unaffected by the battle.

Our first battle together as partners and I lose him to an insignificant soldier. If only he was ready for this, then we would have handled that thing, no problem. But we weren't ready. I wasn't ready.

The others are coming. They no doubt had seen the light. I can't face them, not after losing him, but I must. I am still in full battle gear when they approach, my helmet and blade lying next to me on the rock.

Wildfire is first, followed closely by Hardrock and Strata. They appear fully armored, as well. I almost laugh at them, at myself, knowing that they could not have done anything to change what took place here.

"Hey you! What's going on here?" Ryo of the Wildfire asks, his weapons ready to strike. I look off into the distance and do not answer. They don't recognize me? Not that surprising, all though a little hard to swallow. _My poor friends, what have I done? _

I look back at them, listening to their questions and demands, taking it all in and letting it crush me inside. They make accusations, all of them, including my best friend, Rowen of Strata. They want to fight me. Battle me, their friend and comrade. I revert back to my normal clothes, my normal self, and hop off the rock, all the while not saying a word.

As I walk past, I cause them to fall silent. I can't bring myself to look at them, being too ashamed of my failure. I already know what they are thinking. It is written as plainly on their minds as if they were broadcasting it to the world. They are afraid to come near me, afraid to look at me, because they saw, for a moment, what I was.

But that does not matter now. What matters now is getting Cye back. I continue into the forest, leaving them to absorb what they saw. I must ready myself for the next battle, the next confrontation, if I am to find Cye of the Torrent.

"Um, Sage? Wait!" I stop, trying my best to hold myself together. Trying not to explode with anger and grief. Trying not to break down. This is not the time for me to loose my control, as well.

The others catch up to me. They have dismissed their armors and surround me. I look up at them and let a smile of cunning spread across my face. I let my other half take over for the moment. The part of me that is not ashamed of my foolish mistake. This change in my manner catches them off guard, causing them to pull back.

"What do you want?" I purr calmly. Even my understanding friend Rowen does not want to look directly at me as I wait for their response. It is when I notice their reluctance to approach me, that I wonder who would have the guts to challenge me. Would it be Rowen, the philosopher and planner? Perhaps Kento, the brute force, attack now ask later. _Or would it be you, Ryo? _Ryo, the hotheaded, impulsive leader of this group. Each would be strong enough, but would they want to test that strength as I do?

I push past them, deciding that they are wasting my time. The story will be told, but for now it would be best if they just stayed out of my way. If I told them what is happening, by getting them involved in this mess, I would be putting them in even more danger then they normally would be. I can't risk losing any more of them.

Then again, if I tell them, they would be better prepared in case another attack comes. The thing is, these attackers are only after Cye and myself. They would only get in the way by trying to protect me as I tried with Cye. Their powers aren't enough to combat these creatures. I alone could not beat an insignificant soldier, and my abilities have grown more powerful then theirs.

That soldier, there was something about that soldier. Maybe there is more to him then I originally thought. He was much stronger than I had anticipated our new enemy's henchmen to be. Is there a possibility that that soldier was a general or a new Warlord? This could be. In that case, perhaps we're not hopeless after all.

During our battle, it appeared that I had injured him. If Cye's attack had been stronger, we may have been able to finish him off. This could be good. I just hope that is what it is. If not, then we are in way over our heads. The Armor of Inferno may not even be enough to defeat them, should things get out of hand.

Someone is here, an unwanted presence at that. No doubt the attacker has returned to finish the job. This soon? He must be desperate. "Sage." I turn to the voice, my guard still up.

"Damn it, Rowen. Get out of here." I say as my friend emerges from the brush. I catch a glimpse of shadows moving behind him.

"No. I wont leave you till you tell me what the hell is going on here."

"You're about to find out." I take him down as a spray of red darts shoot out from the trees behind him. "Call your armor." I tell him, then follow my own advice.

A scythe drops inches from my face as I block with my blade. That is when the rest of my attacker comes into the open. "Halo, if you surrender now, no harm will come to you or your friend there," my attacker rasps. He sneers as he pushes down on his weapon.

"In your dreams. Leave Strata out of this." I shove him off and slash for his legs. His block is accompanied by a right hook. I dodge and swing around with my no-dachi, slicing his side, good and deep.

This slows him, but not enough to stop him. He swishes with his weapon, aiming to sever my head from the rest of me. Hmm, he knows.

With that maneuver, I duck and swipe his legs out from under him. He crashes to the ground on his injured side, dropping the scythe. To this, I rise and make quick work of finishing him off. This is not the same solider, far too easy.

Another shower of darts comes from the trees. _Great, there are two. _I drop to the ground and roll to avoid those things. In the process, I come across Rowen were I had left him.

There appears to be a red glow around him and he is unconscious. _No, not you too._ I stand and scan the area. There is no movement. The darts came from the same place as the first time.

I approach that direction and notice a flashing. I push the brush aside and find a mechanism set with those red darts. I attempt to touch the machine in order to shut it off, only to pull away in pain.

The light flashes faster and it prepares to shoot another set of those darts. I disengage it with a swish of my no-dachi. This causes it to explode then vanish. Such a shame I could not have taken it apart to see what I would be up against.

But those dart, that poison, was all over that thing. I could feel it, even through my armor. The poison reminds me of Rowen.

Reverting back to normal, I go to his side. That same pain is felt as I attempt to touch him. He was hit. Who knows what will happen to him. _Damn you, Rowen! I told you to leave. See what happens? You get hurt._

How can I help him if I can't touch him? Maybe the others can help. As much as I hate to ask them, they are the only ones who can do anything at this point.

I have to assume that he will be okay by just leaving him there. A risk I must take if I am to make a difference. I race back to the house, finding the other two on the deck. "We have a problem! Get your butts moving! Come on!" They jump up and run after me.

I hear them behind me and hope that they can keep up. I make it back to the clearing to find Rowen still there but the other body had disappeared. No matter, we have to tend to Rowen. Still, are they watching?

I stand over him, his pain flowing into me. I can't block it or pull away from it. It holds me there, frozen in its red glow. It is as though the poison is infecting me, as well.

I feel a touch on my shoulder and find Ryo by my side. Kento is on my other side. This touch slowly helps to release me from the poison's hold. I back away from Rowen. Ryo and Kento still stand, staring at him. "Can you touch him?" I ask as Ryo kneels, placing a hand on his head. 

"What happened to him?" asks Kento as he moves to Rowen's other side. He also touches him. Good, they're not affected. "What happened?" There is a pleading look in his eyes. Ryo does not look up.

I swallow and answer, "He was injected with some sort of poison. I don't know what will happen to him or how to cure him. I can't even go near him to help." I look away in shame. Some friend I am.

"If you had told us what was going on, this wouldn't have happened." I can feel Ryo's anger begin to build.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, except that it would have been any of us instead of Rowen."

"You're so selfish." The daggers in his voice slice into me.

"Take him back to the house. See what you can do for him there."

"Where are you going?" Ryo whips around to face me. The rage in his eyes is unmistakably aimed for me. Kento also holds this look.

"To finish this off." The coldness and harshness of my voice surprises even me as I deliver my response. Ryo wavers a little but gathers himself quickly.

"How are you going to do that?" Kento, returning his attention back to Rowen, inquires.

"I have my ways."


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Cat Paws

I wake to complete darkness. I blink my eyes, but nothing improves. I attempt to sit up, only to find that my entire body is sore. Despite this pain, I struggle and finally am able to sit up. I lean against something, not really caring what.

I notice that my armor is gone, and my head really, really hurts. I try to put my head in my hands, however my arms and hands are slow to respond. I decide that I'm fine the way I am and close my eyes, I think. With the lighting, it's hard to tell.

A strange odor drifts in and I can hear the clanging of steps approach. There is a short discussion that goes on outside the door, then the descent of more steps away. Must be a guard change. Could they not have picked a better smelling replacement?

Oww, my head is throbbing. What happened to me? I remember fighting, and being underwater. That seems to be it. When I try to remember more, the pain in my head becomes worse. I should just leave it at that, for now. I have a feeling that things will become a lot clearer very soon.

I glanced around my cell with my dead eyes. There is no use in trying to focus them, for there is nothing here to see. Nothing but four walls, a filthy floor, perhaps a shackle that they failed to place on me.

Wait a minute. I'm not tied up. It is then that I realize I am free to move about this pen as I please. They did not see the need to chain me up or restrain me in some other way? Why is that?

There has to be some reason as to why they don't see me as a threat. Am I that weak and they that powerful? True, I may not have my kanji orb- or do I?

I command my hand to crawl over who knows what on the stone floor a few inches to my side. There I find my orb. I grip it in my hand, its warm presence spreading itself over me. The throbbing in my head becomes less, and my eyes are beginning to clear.

I slowly manage to raise my orb to my forehead, my limbs still reluctant to move. I press it there and a cool sensation rushes through me like waves crashing on a beach. This surge pulses though me, cleaning out the poison that they must have pumped into me.

I drop my hand, still clutching the orb, too weak to keep it there. I may be able to cleanse myself from their poisons with the Torrent, but I can not heal myself like the Halo.

Halo? Sage. I wonder what happened to him. Did they capture him as well? He was at the battle, I'm sure of it. That lightning creature was him. It had to be him.

My thoughts begin to blur again, drifting away from that thought to something entirely different. To another time, but still the same place.

I am running through a field to my home. The sun is setting, and I am very, very late. I race with everything in me to make it home.

As I reach the front door, my friend bursts out shouting, "Hurry, hurry!! They're here! We're going to miss them!"

"Race you there!" I say, sharply changing my direction to aim for the village. I can hear my friend catching up to me, so I run faster. I may be a little tired from running home, but I can still beat him in a race any day.

I win, of course. My friend challenges me to a rematch after wards. We laugh and join the large crowd that had already gathered. We wriggle our way to the front and stop in awe.

There, on two great beasts, sit the warriors. Their magnificent armors catch the sun's rays, sending reflections over everything. One is in a deep green and black armor. The other is in a rich blue and cool gray armor.

As these two warriors ride through, they each look at me. The first in green has eyes that are a pale violet and could have been ice should someone stare at them long enough. The second in blue has eyes the color of the sea that are full of trust and caring.

All I can do is stare at them in wonder. These are the warriors who are going to save us from the evil lady in the tower. She has been bringing bad luck to the people of my village, destroying crops and causing sicknesses. But once those warriors get to her, she will pay. They will see to that.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by flames, using my hands to dig though ruble. I'm screaming a name over and over again. Somewhere, outside the flames, I hear, "Forget him! He's dead! Get out, NOW!!"

"NOOO!!" I dig harder, my charcoal covered hands bleeding more. I feel tears streaming down my face as I continue to dig. I can't believe that he is dead, not my son, not my baby. He's too young to die, too young. Those words run in my mind as I dig.

I feel hands on me, pulling me away from my child. "Noo!" I struggle, fighting my carrier. I hear a snap, then I'm on the ground, burning. I don't try to save myself. My son is dead, and I will join him.

I'm now on a battle field, fighting along side my friends and comrades. We are losing. Losing to that witch's dark army of shadows.

Where is the lightning and the sea? Those two are suppose to be here fighting with us to stop that evil creature, Ocatan. Just thinking her name makes me cringe in disgust. That evil enchantress witch has spread her curse over the land. She must be stopped before she spreads her filth to the other worlds.

Where are they? Damn them for abandoning us when we need them. My men are dying here, but they don't care. I should have never trusted in those two or that myth.

They knew about the myth. The myth about the enchantress and the wakening of her evil. They say that it will scorch the land, bringing death and destruction in its wake. They say that this evil is extremely powerful. It has armies that come from this world, the After world, and the Mortal world. This much of the myth I know is true, because it's happening now. It's the other part I'm not so sure of.

Once this evil had come, soon would come the force to stop it. Two warriors, one of lightning and one of water, would come to seal the evil in a crystal. The crystal would then be smashed into pieces and scattered throughout the worlds so that it won't be able to come again.

Well, the supposed warriors have come, but they left before the job was finished. Those "boys" only dressed as the mythical warriors and ran scared when they saw that it was real. That witch Ocatan is real, so they ran away. Damn them!

I feel a sharp pain and burning cut across me from my hip to my shoulder. I fall on that pain, my face becoming submerged in mud and, is that my blood?

I blink my eyes and am back in the dungeon. Back in my body, my mind. I'm me, Cye. That's me. Then why was I seeing those things? Like I was looking through someone else's eyes and living their memories. Or were they mine? No, no, they were someone else's

My head is throbbing again. The clanging and opening of the cell door brings my thoughts back together. Two sets of hands roughly grab my arms and hoist me between them. I just hang there, my escorts having no problem carrying me.

"Where are you taking me?" I rasp, my throat dry, my voice not wanting to work. No answer. I ask again, a little stronger, as I attempt to walk, all though letting them drag me most of the way. I'm being taken down a hall dimly lit by torches every few yards. I still don't get any answer.

_Hello, Cye._ My head shoots up. _Sage? _I think with anticipation. _You know it. _I look at my escorts. _Don't worry. They don't know. _I quirk my head a little, _Are you in my head? _I don't get an answer for a moment. Am I imagining things? _Let's get rid of the security, first, shall we?_

A dark figure emerges from the shadows. It makes quick work of disposing the guards. I fall to my knees, disoriented. "Let's get you out of here." I'm soon supported by Sage. He leads me thought some more twists, and turns, and passageways. My mind blurs and I loose track of where I am. That's okay, because I realize that I can't do much to change our destination any way. I just have to trust that he knows where he is going.

The pain in my head is unbearable now. I don't think I can take much more of this. I let myself slip into the darkness of unconsciousness that awaits me at the other end of the pain, knowing that I'm in good hands. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: Cat Paws

I carry him most of the way. He tries to help, but is too weak to do much. That poison has done a number on him. I wonder what is happening to Rowen. Can't think of that now. I have to focus on finishing this off first, then we'll deal with Rowen.

About two-thirds of the way to the safe house, he passes out. I bring him in and place him on the floor. I can't make him very comfortable, for I hadn't brought any blankets or such with me. I had left in such a rush that I forgot to bring supplies. How stupid of me.

As I look at Cye, I notice that his hand is clutching something, tightly. I open it up, and find his kanji orb inside. They didn't take his armor, good. I close his hand and place my own over it.

I move my other hand above his body. I pass over him several times, each time pulsing my healing energies into him. He did well by washing away most of the poison. If he did not, I would not be able to go near him. He is learning, I'm glad.

When he is fully healed, I release his hand and sit back. He should be fine once he wakes. As I look at him, a temptation rises in me. I want to go into his mind. I want to see what he has learned. I want to see what he has seen during his time here. It would be so easy for me to do this. Just slip in unnoticed and wonder around for a bit before slipping out, again.

But, no. Not without his awareness and full approval. Such an invasion of one's privacy is unacceptable. I must not do that to my comrade and partner.

I swore, once that I had learned of my ability, that I would not violate anyone in such a way. Doing that would only cause fear and hatred. Things that I don't want amongst my friends. I have already caused enough friction by keeping my own secrets.

The movement of Cye draws my attention to his direction. I smile and say, "How are you feeling?"

He takes a deep breath, then responds, "Much better, thank you. Did you heal me?"

"You did that on your own. I only helped."

"Stop with your false modesty. You did something to me, to my mind."

"What do you mean?" I am truly puzzled by this. Could he be blaming me for his awakening strengths and power? I had no hand in that. I only helped to heal his injuries and restore some of his lost strength. I did nothing that would change his mind. I look at him, confused.

"You know what I mean. You can read my thoughts. You must have done something to my head."

"No, I did not. I did nothing. You did that on your own."

"What have I done?" He looks so confused. I can't have him this way if we are to face this evil. We both have to be in complete control of ourselves. I could help him, I think. Well at least untangle all the feedback that he is getting.

"Why do I hear these voices?" I look back at him. "I heard them before, but not this loud or continuous. They keep saying 'He's the one!', 'He can hear us.', 'Let me talk to him.', 'I'll be your friend.' Then I see these things, these visions, that I know aren't mine, but they seem so real. They wont stop."

"You can hear them because you can speak to the dead. Only you can make them shut up. They'll jabber your ear off if you let them. You see those visions because they want you to see them. They are the strongest memories of the spirit that is in your mind at the time. Some times you'll see them, some times you wont. It depends on the spirit."

"How do you know this?"

"A little something I came across on our last visit to the Neither Realm. It was a legend that tells about two warriors, kind of like ourselves, who have to face off against an enchantress named Ocatan who comes from a white crystal."

"I heard that name before. In a vision, when I was locked up. I was a solider. I was mad that two warriors hadn't showed up to fight against... Ocatan, I believe."

"The first battle, wow."

"Would you be quiet?! You'd think they never talked to anyone before."

"They haven't. Not in a long time, anyway. Just block them out."

"How?" He looks at me with pleading eyes. This is way too much for him all at once.

"Think 'wall' around your mind. That should work for now. At least until you have more control. Which, by the way, you have to have real soon because our enemy is calling, loud and clear."

"What!?" Panic washed over him. "Are you saying that whole crystal, evil thing is real? That we are those two warriors?"

"A little hard to believe, but yes." I can see that he is very over whelmed. Not good, but there is nothing that will make this any easier. Quite the challenge in deed.

Then, what seems to be out of no where, he asks, "You're telepathic?" I'm caught by surprise by his asking. I blink a few times and let a chuckle escape my lips. He takes my reaction strangely and leans forward. He wrinkles his face in concentration. "Well, are you going to answer me? Another thing, how did you get here, anyway? I thought only those of the Dynasty could make portals to the Neither Realm."

I make myself comfortable and say, "First off, yes I am telepathic. A little talent of mine that I discovered thanks to my father. Second, my real father was a Demon General for Talpa. So, I have Dynasty blood in me, enabling me to open portals to this place."

"Your father was a Demon General?"

"Yes, he was."

"Is he still around?"

"No." I look down, remembering what had happened. I had killed him with my own hands. He was on the verge of mass hysteria. He wanted to use me as his vessel to purify the world from fools like Talpa. Somewhere along the way his ideas had became twisted. He lost it, and locked himself in a dark prison inside his mind. 

I distorted his physical body, but he soon attacked me with his spirit. He crashed into my head and tried to possess me, but I was stronger than he thought. I was able to summon the powers of the Ronin Armors and my then awakening abilities. It was enough to free him from his mental prison. Now, his soul is somewhere in the other worlds at peace.

Seeing that this brought back memories, good and bad, for me, Cye squirmed a little, wanting to change the subject. "Do you know why I hear the dead? Is there some reason why we are the way we are?"

"Ocatan has many minions at her disposal. They come from all the worlds, living and dead. They attack on all levels, mentally and physically. To make it a more fair fight, we also have to have our strengths." He has also made himself comfortable, waiting for me to continue. Here we go.

"We balance each other out. Your abilities are to commune with the dead. You must be open to that side of her attack. You can also use your water power to wash away her poisons and venom. Besides her brought forces, she is highly toxic. Your connection to the water makes you somewhat immune to her venom."

"What about you?"

"I speak to the living. I anticipate her moves and those of the living half of her force. With my healing ability, I finish the job that you started when you remove the poison from a victim. I insure their recovery and survival. However, I can't go anywhere near a person who is infected without becoming poisoned myself. A down fall, I know."

"So, I'll be doing most of the contact work when we actually go to face Ocatan? I think that I can handle her." He looks at me with a smirk on his face. There is a hint of mockery there, as well. 

I answer with one of my own. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun. I'll be there, even if it kills me."


	6. chapter 6

Epilogue

The plot thickens as we put our plan into motion. Sage had mentioned that not everyone likes being under the control of Ocatan. Such rebellious spirits could become our allies. All we have to do is find them. Until then, we have a friend to tend to. 

Author's notes:Okay.I'm glad that you stuck with me through all of my strangeness.This story was really just something that came and had little to no direction for about half of it.If it seems confusing, read it a few times and maybe it will make some sense.If not, email me at [catpaws51@hotmail.com][1], and I'll try to make it a little clearer.I switched viewpoints every other chapter starting with Sage then Cye.It is in a way related to, but not quite, "Eternal Light".Please tell me what you think cause that would really help me if I am to write anything more.Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:catpaws51@hotmail.com



End file.
